The Sweetest Sin
by Lady Azura
Summary: There was just something very alluring about Fiona Coyne.  TWOSHOT.
1. Part I

Summary: _There was just something very alluring about Fiona Coyne._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: That's right. I'm going there. After last Friday's episode, what did you expect? Besides, I haven't written femslash in a while and I've been dying to. That scene (YOU KNOW THE ONE!) just gave me an excuse. I might be a bit rusty, but do enjoy.

X

**The Sweetest Sin****  
**_**Part I**_

X

"You're so beautiful…"

Clare Edwards gazed at herself in the mirror as a familiar figure approached. She almost didn't recognize the girl staring back, in nothing but lingerie that she could never afford — a "gift" from the host. Red lace adorned her curves, contrasting with her pale skin. She felt bare and nervous. A noticeable blush graced her cheeks — a combination of embarrassment and too much champagne — as she continued to take in her appearance.

A warm body, thinner than hers but not as lanky as her boyfriend's, pressed against her. Lips met the crook of her neck as fingertips danced along the length of her arms, leaving goose bumps in their wake and making her shiver.

"Do I make you nervous?" Fiona Coyne purred into her ear.

"A… a little, y-yes," said Clare, her voice trembling.

Fiona's lips curled upward. "You've never been with a girl, have you?" She inquired, brushing Clare's hair out of the way and kissing the other side of her neck.

"N-no," she whispered, her eyes drooping. "H-have you?"

"I've… _experimented_." Fiona admitted, and Clare drew in a sharp breath when her fingers grazed the underside of her breasts. Fiona's eyes gleamed. "You're too cute sometimes. Tell me… have you and Eli ever done anything like this?"

Clare shook her head. "N-no."

"What _have_ you done?"

"We've just… kissed. That's — that's all." She didn't bother hiding the disappointment in her voice as she thought of Eli, and how whenever she tried to be more intimate with him, he'd stop her. She knew it was because he didn't want her to regret anything, but when he wouldn't even _touch_ her, it only made her feel rejected, and ugly, and not good enough, and once again in _Julia's_ shadow.

"And you want more?" Fiona guessed, as if reading her mind. "That's why you're here, isn't it? Don't worry… I'm not mad. A girl has needs — even girls like you, Clare." Her tongue darted out to lick the shell of Clare's ear, and thin arms encircled her waist. "I know all about those dirty stories you wrote last year. You think Declan didn't tell me?" Fiona's hold on her tightened possessively, before she released her altogether — only to spin her around so that she was facing her. "Tonight, Clare… you and I are going to live out our darkest desires."

With that, she pulled Clare over to her canopy bed and pushed her down. Clare had little time to react before Fiona climbed on top of her and resumed kissing her neck. Against her better judgment, Clare bit back a whimper and weaved her fingers through Fiona's dark tresses as the older girl alternated between nipping and sucking at her skin.

She knew it was wrong.

Every fibre of her being knew it.

It wasn't fair to Eli, or to Adam.

But there was something very alluring about Fiona Coyne that she simply couldn't resist.

Clare held her breath as Fiona's lips abandoned her neck and ventured lower. She stared up at the ceiling, her mind buzzing, and furrowed her brow when she felt the front of her bra being unclasped, exposing her breasts to the cool air. She lifted her head, about to protest when something warm enveloped her left nipple, eliciting a startled cry from her. Clare arched her back, grasping at the satin sheets beneath her as Fiona's tongue flicked over her nipple, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through her veins.

She whimpered when Fiona withdrew, smirking mischievously — clearly pleased with the reaction she got — and blew softly on the pink nub. It hardened under her ministrations and Clare flushed, only to stiffen when Fiona's hand slid between her legs.

"You're already damp," Fiona cooed, and Clare's toes curled as the older girl began to stroke her through her panties. "Do you like that, Clare? _Hm_?"

Instead of answering, Clare squeezed her eyes shut, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she tried to stifle the sounds she was making. She'd never touched herself before, nor _been_ touched; the sensations were foreign and overwhelming, and when Fiona's fingers slipped past the sheer fabric to tease her clit, she almost lost it.

She tossed her head from side to side, squirming and panting heavily.

"_Ahhh_…" A guttural moan fell from Clare's lips when she felt two fingers enter her suddenly.

"What are you thinking about?" Fiona's sultry voice brought the younger teen back to reality. "Do you wish it was Eli doing this to you? Are you imagining his fingers? His tongue? Or better yet…" Hot breath tickled Clare's ear as Fiona leaned closer, "… his _cock_?"

She could picture it. All of it. Eli, hovering over her while she clung to him for dear life, legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he thrust into her.

Her head fell back, lips parting. She no longer cared about the gasps and moans echoing throughout the room.

"_Come for me, Clare._"

And she did.

X

**Originally a oneshot, I've decided to turn this into a twoshot. Why? Because I'm too lazy to finish the rest **_**tonight**_**. Besides, I've got a midterm to study for. Blah.**

** So, there really is no **_**specific**_** plot to this. I just felt like writing Fiona/Clare femslash. I swear to God, it seemed like Fiona was hitting on her in **_**When Love Takes Over**_**, what with rehashing Eli's line and… yeah. Especially given the "In Too Deep" promo, which suggests that Fi might be a lesbian…**

** I like Fiona and Adam together, but I won't be mad if she ends up being in love with Holly J or something. I'll be sad **_**for**_** Adam, since I really want him to be happy, but I mean… I've wanted another lesbian storyline since Palex ended. So… I'll take what I can get. (Besides, Holly J and Fiona have chemistry. It wouldn't be that surprising.)**

** Anyway, enough of my rambling.**

** Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter shall be up… after tomorrow, probably.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I've been working on "Broken Glass" and I almost forgot about this.

X

**The Sweetest Sin****  
**_**Part II**_

X

Fiona Coyne couldn't help but be smug as she took in the sight of her guest who lay next to her, quivering in the aftermath of her orgasm. Clare's whole body was flushed and glistening with sweat, her curls sticking to her face and lips swollen. She watched the younger girl's chest rise and fall with every breath she took, and unconsciously licked her lips.

At last, Clare regained her composure and spoke.

"Wow…" She breathed, gazing at Fiona through lidded eyes. "That was… incredible."

Fiona smirked triumphantly, leaning forward to run her tongue along the shell of Clare's ear, tugging at the cartilage piercing with her teeth and causing Clare to whimper.

"Wasn't it?" She teased once she'd pulled away, giving Clare a coy smile.

The other teen simply nodded, her cheeks tinged with pink. Then she sat up slowly, pursing her lips, her eyes darting around the room anxiously. "So… what now?"

"I'm sure you can think of something," Fiona replied, laying down and making herself comfortable on the cushions behind her. "Just pretend this is one of your stories."

A small burst of excitement raced through her when Clare's expression changed suddenly, her uncertainty vanishing in an instant, only to be replaced with determination and lustful eyes. Without warning, Clare straddled her waist, pinning the brunette's wrists above her head as she lowered her mouth to the base of her neck and sunk her teeth in. Fiona gasped, arching her back as Clare bit harder — not enough to break her skin, but enough for it to sting.

She lapped at the mark, releasing Fiona's wrists to clutch her shoulders, grinding against her all the while. She suckled greedily, and while it felt good, Fiona quickly grew bored and bucked her hips. Drawing back, Clare slid lower, unlacing the black corset that bound Fiona's breasts. Her fingers trembled as she touched the older girl, moulding and squeezing her milky flesh curiously.

Fiona wasn't small, but she wasn't huge either, and her breasts fit perfectly in Clare's hands.

"Having fun?" The brunette teased, watching Clare furrow her brow in concentration.

The latter blushed, halting her ministrations and bit her lip. Fiona sighed, pushing her farther down the length of her body until Clare was kneeling between her legs. She stared at Fiona in confusion, unsure of what to do.

"I don't…" She started, but trailed off.

"Use your mouth." Fiona told her — and immediately, Clare froze, her eyes wide and her face red. The older girl almost scoffed at the reaction, but didn't, and instead, gave her a playful smirk. "Think about it this way — oral sex is amazing. If you ever want to please Eli, this is a great way to do it. You might as well practice."

Clare seemed hesitant at first, but didn't protest. Instead, she attended to the task at hand, peeling off the last article of clothing covering Fiona's body, save for the fishnet stockings. Swallowing hard, she spread Fiona's legs and lowered her head. Fiona shuddered when she felt Clare's breath against her center, and when the younger girl's tongue entered her for the first time, a loud moan erupted from the back of her throat and echoed throughout the room.

Twisting her fingers through Clare's hair, she raised her hips and urged her continue. Clare's tentative licks gradually became faster as she grew more confident, her tongue plunging in and out of her rapidly. Fiona's toes curled as a familiar warmth settled between her thighs, and gasped when Clare's own moan vibrated against her. Peering down, she noticed Clare touching herself, and would've smirked had she not been so focused on her own pleasure.

Closing her eyes, she imagined that the hair in her grip was longer and silkier. She pictured a leaner body — slightly older than Clare's — and a more mature face, less childlike.

Nails pierced her hips as Clare brought herself to the edge with one last moan. Fiona's hold on the younger girl's locks tightened as the latter's tongue swirled around her clit. With a sharp cry, Fiona came, tossing her head back as Clare helped her ride out her orgasm before pulling away and lifting her head. Licking her lips, she crawled up the bed and collapsed beside Fiona.

"Did I do it right?" She asked naively.

Still breathing heavily, Fiona nodded.

"Yes."

A satisfied smile tugged at the corners of Clare's lips, her eyes lighting up.

"Good." She said, before shifting around so that she was under the covers. "This… was an interesting sleepover. We should do it again."

Fiona quirked a brow.

"Again?"

Clare bobbed her head, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Mmhmm." She hummed.

Fiona smirked. She didn't know if Clare even realized what she was saying — if she was actually serious, or if the combination of champagne and fatigue had simply drowned out her common sense.

She supposed she'd find out in the morning.

X

**FIN**

X

**I really didn't know how to end this, hence why it seems kind of half-assed. **

** Anyway, this chapter felt longer than the last, but it's shorter. Oh well.**

** Also, if you didn't catch on, Fiona was imagining Holly J. Sorry Fadam fans, but as much as I love Adam and Fiona together, I'm like… 99.9 percent sure that the excerpt from Fiona's diary was about our favorite HBIC. (Unless you prefer Paige. Then Holly J's next in line, I guess.)**

** Either way, I hope you guys liked this. It's pretty… risqué, and again, it's my first femslash in a LONG time. I actually don't even think the others have been quite this explicit, and to be honest, it's rather awkward to write since I'm straight. But oddly enough, I find femslash easier to write than regular slash. I'm weird that way.**

** Off topic:**

ArentYouSophiaLoren-8887 - I'm going to write the epilogue for "Blank Slate" eventually. I just need to figure out what's going to happen. So far I only have like... a really short - not even a scene but like... two-sentence dialogue. But once I figure it out, I WILL write it.

**Enough of my rambling. Hope you enjoyed!**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
